Battered
by Kara Papas
Summary: The First District, dark and ever vengeful, goes after the Himes but crosses one of them...and it trapped in their wrath forever. Shiznat
1. moris immatura

A/n: I'm not really back...this is my short and sweet private fan fiction. How you can follow.

Disclaimer: ownage of hime is for sunrise

Battered by Kara Papas

Chapter 1 _moris immature_

The world was nothing but terrible burden as she stood in the destroyed apartment screaming at the top of her lungs. In the parking lot on her knees was a girl about of 20 years of age. The sky was raging and raining down upon her as her trembling hands covered her broken mask.

A string fate violent pulled upon the two girls. The girl inside apartment picked up her last lamp in her sweat and blood drenched hands and hurled it against the wall. The girl in the parking lot slowly stood and head towards the apartment again as the emergency vehicles drove off. Her heart clamped down as she drew closer to the apartment door. The screams were hoarse and now turning into violent sobs.

"WHY!!!!! …why…why why…" first a scream and then broken whimpers as she fell to ground of the apartment. The other girl had opened the door and shut it and leaned there crying in unison with the girl who was just feet away.

They had done it. They had destroyed her world once before and now they were chipping away what they had tried to have; a normal life.


	2. Bellum

A/N: the first few titles are in latin. I'm sorry I cannot remember all the meanings. Azn-anime know latin. Ask her.

Disclaimer: hime and me...no...Sunrise and Hime yes...unfortunate

Battered by Kara Papas

Chapter 2 _bellum_

Cruelty and depraved thoughts, this is it. The two girls were back where they belonged in an apartment that was theirs all alone. Both girls were 20 years old but still a year apart if not ten months difference in age; it didn't really matter. The older one stood in front of the other as she wrapped the other girl's hands in bandages. The young neither winced nor whimpered. The pain was all the same; just pain. Her face was stoic and without life. She was emptied of humanity. All she did was stare at the gentle porcelain hands wrapping hers.

No, life was not suppose to turn out this way she thought. The second chance meant she would, they would, be happy. The birds would finally be free from that small and restrictive cage only to find that they existed in a much large cage that was slowly creeping around them threatening to crush them all. However as birds, they were exotic types. They were not just song birds. No, their song was a harsh screeching song if they were song birds. They were startling beauties with marvelous talons and glinting eyes.

"I'm done…" the older girl said stepping back throwing away all the bloody gauze and the fragments of glass that had found their way into the younger girls hands.

"Thanks…I'm going to make them pay." The younger girl said with a low voice. The other girl just finished cleaning up and walked away putting her hand to her mouth restricting herself from screaming. She knew it would do no good.

A blood bath is what they want. Then they shall drown in their own blood.


	3. inter spem et metum

A/N: I'm really sorry...I can't even begin to tell how I love not letting you know who the characters are becasue you should know! I only write about two girls.

Disclaimer: MAi hime is owned by Sunrise

Battered by Kara Papas

Chapter 3 _inter spem et metum_

The road is endless in its twisting a turning. I'm almost drunk with this madding lust for revenge. Yes, it blinding as grows in me. I hate them. I hate them all. Pathetic excuses for human existence. I shall prove them how pathetic they really are.

My hands are pulsating under my grey gloves as I grip my handles harder with each growing emotion. I am not sure what I'm doing anymore. It's like I am taking an absence of who I truly am and replacing it with my emotions. They waited more than a year. I will not wait that long to destroy them. I will not let them take anymore us.

"I brought a gun, today…" the younger girl said silently tossing her helmet on the ground as sat by the older girl.

"I know you're angry, but what do you intend to do! It's insane damn it! I know what you are feeling! But don't…" I cut her off. Our lips are violently linked as I push her back against the cushion of the couch. I'm in a mix of emotions right now, but I want her to know I love her and it will be alright. Yes, for her it will always be alright. I tried to push further until I felt cold air on my hands and the sting of the air.

"Your hands…" Her voice has a terrified ring in it. I look down to the source of the stinging pain. My bandages are all soaked. She quickly dragged me to the bathroom and began treating my wounds, yet again. You have always been there to treat my wounds and I have never treated yours.

"I love you…" I said it. I've said it before, but this was a stronger "I love you". She's stopped momentarily.

"Baka, I know that…now let's get your hands…" I cut her off again, but with my words this time.

"I killed someone today…" I said letting out a low chuckle. "They begged as I emptied my gun into their family and finally them…" Her eyes show shock. I'm not sure if I see terror or not. My eyes must be cold because she's shivering from the contact. "They can't escape my wrath…"


	4. Question Mark

A/n: and yes it is short

disclaimer: Maihime is owned by sunrise

Battered by Kara Papas

Chapter 4 ?

Torture, total torture for those dogs. My fear, it's consuming me as I feel her tremble beneath me. Your body belongs to me, you belong to me, you are all mine. Yes, I'm terrified my love. So terrified that they will try to get you next. I cannot…will not let that happen, but first let me take you. I want it all. I want the darkness inside of your heart. I want that passionate to destroy for just one person.

"I'll kill them all for you…no one can stop this…not even you…" I said in my drunken lust as delved deep into our love. I cannot stop this fear no matter how many times you scream my name and tell how much you love me. The fear, it will not let up. My hands are bleeding again, but you are stopping me. I ripped the bandages off and two fingers into your mouth clad in the taste of your and iron. I feel you on me cleaning me whole. Are we taking away each others sins? How many more do I have to kill to equal your condemned fate?

"Don't stop…please…if you do…" she's panting so hard and holding me down against her naked form. "…you'll leave again…don't…" I gave her one last kiss as I forcefully removed her arms and got ready for another hunt.


	5. Run! Run!

A/n: revenge is sweet

Disclaimer: mai hime is owned by sunrise

Battered by Kara Papas

Chapter 5 Run! Run!

The scrambling sounds and panting is all I hear as I slowly trod behind my victims. I held the gun out in front of me with a sick smile on my face. One clean shot and it was over as I felt my hand absorb the recoil of the weapon. The body crashed against the gravel making some rocks leap from the ground as if to praise my handy work. Dumb lackey, look where your life has taken you now, I'm evil, yes I am very evil and I am enjoying it.

I walked back into the building and down the hallway reloading my clips hearing my shoe soles squeak against the linoleum floors. I must have stepped in some blood, I should look back. I glanced down the abandoned hallway and sure enough there was a trail. I smiled. They would cover it up for me. Those fools that is all they are, fools.

"I'm home…" She was sitting on the couch again sipping tea and she didn't respond. I was going to tell her about my last kill. I knew somewhere deep down she'd like it. So I sat down by her laying my gun on the coffee table by her tea cup; a pretty image of our life guns, blood, and tea. I won't let her leave so easily.

"I used a knife to finish off the job. I took it from one of the dead security guards. I chased the agent down. God, it was exciting when I had my chance I threw the knife right into them. They hit the ground hard and they were still alive when I went to retrieve the knife. I made sure I twisted it before pulling it out. Then…" I laughed. "…I wanted to see if they actually had a heart but it was to hard to get to it and it would have been messy so I left."


	6. Dripping Fear

A/N: What a story, right?

disclaimer: once upon time there was an evil group called sunrise that owned an anime called My Hime

Battered by Kara Papas

Chapter 6 Dripping Fear

The blood drench girl had just a few more to go. She would leave no one behind; absolutely no one as she walked away chuckled from the house of the current head of the First District. The mansion was set ablaze and the there were dead bodies scattered every where. A car screeched into the driveway as she strode down its smooth cement way. She held her gun and fire one shot through the windshield and into the driver's head causing the vehicle to drive erratically making it crash not far from her. The other passenger were disoriented which made it no fun for her as she just simple shot the bodies up.

As she walked away one of the two-way devices patched in.

"The bitch just killed Shiro!"

"Oh my god…my family is dead! The murderous whore!"

"We should go and find her most precious thing."

The girl's eye went wild as she dashed towards her bike. She had spent weeks tracking down the remaining First District murdering them and their kin. Now they would finally attempt to take something of hers. It would not happen. The bike soared at unsafe speeds down the streets of Fuuka. They would not win!


	7. Haste

A/N : the title reminds of what I'm doing...haste!

disclaimer: I'm so bored of admiting sunrise owns mai hime...I should own it damn it!

Battered by Kara Papas

Chapter 7 Haste

Death is not an option right now as the bike soared dangerously over the hill landing safely zooming in and out of the traffic. Amazingly there were no police on the way following or chasing her. The First District had their power over the system, and no they dared to take the source of her power; her control.

Sure enough as she pulled into the parking she was met with a barrage of gun fire. The aim was off as the gun men were too terrified to really focus on this mad woman zooming toward them. The bullets strafed her arms and her legs as she zoom towards the entrance. That was all she care for. She had to get inside and see. She had to know. A bullet tore through her left shoulder as she got to the entrance. Her body lerched forward yet she ignored the pain and pushed on jumping off the bike rolling to the door. She rushed into the building finding her way to a place called home. At the door stood a lone man shooting the door as he kicked his way in.

Frozen over was her heart at that moment as her muscles became even more tense as she lunged to the apartment. She was screaming wildly while running into the open space seeing the man and her most precious one struggling for the weapon. She had no weapon of her own even though hastily ran forward knowing her time was running short; so very short.


	8. Shoot

A/N: hahahahahahahaha

Disclaimer: Sunrise is an evil evil place where questions about why they own Mai hime go unanswered

Battered by Kara Papas

Chapter 8 Shoot

She is screaming my name as I struggle with the man on the floor. I am bleeding but I don't care as I soon got the advantage holding my hand in hand as I beat down on the man's face. How dare you touch her! How dare you hurt something precious to me. Pigs, they all deserve some kind of torture. I cannot lose myself in this murder. He's dead and my hands are swollen from the beating I gave that corpse of a man.

"You have to hide…." I panted standing from the dead body that was still warm. I extend my hand out to her. Its dripping in my victims blood and possibly my own blood. She did not recoil at my touch, but she refused to leave. I heard the feet stomping towards the door which was still ajar. I searched the dead man's body and found a gun and a clip. Make every bullet count and it will be over soon.


	9. Bullets and Blood

Battered by Kara Papas

Chapter 9 Bullets and Blood

Nothing more, that was not the first thought in the couples mind as round after round fired off into the unsuspecting agents. The older girl used herself as bait much to the disapproval the other one who already injured and not getting any better. She had finished with the first clip and loaded the next and the last one. Her vision was starting to go and it seemed that no one was coming but the two remained motionless. 

"I…think…we're safe now.." The young girl said as she slumped down to the ground making the other one quickly scrambled over. They had to get out this place, especially now, but the one person they would always go to was dead thanks to the First District. It had destroyed the young girl as she was looking forward to starting college with another girl she could call friend. After everything they had been through during the Carnival; it ended like that.

The older girl propped the young girl against the couch and ran over to the dead or dying agents and plucked the cold gun from their hand. She grabbed the gun and a hand grabbed her ankle and she extended the hand with the first gun she had obtained.

"NO!" was the only choked noise the dying agent could make and a sinister grin came upon the older girls lips as she pulled the trigger.

"Die…" The word was said but it was muted by the sound of the gun but the young girl across the way against couch read it well. They, both girls, had lost their innocence completely under the lives they had taken. So they fled from their life their. Leaving to quickly settle their debt with the rest of the First District armed with the weapons their dead agents provided.


	10. Ghosts

**A/N:** Oh I feel I should apologize for this extremely random story. I had finished it back in October of 2007. It was a conceptual idea at best. A time of strong emotion...I guess. LOL But here is the darkside to the end of Battered.

I apologize again for updating the stories like these. I'm currently working on the lastest chapter of Racer.

**

* * *

**

**Ghosts and Sins**

They say that the remaining people who were tied to the First District went into hiding. Anyone who aided them suddenly disappeared along with their family. These people were later found dismember in front of the hiding places of the remaining First District members. It was the one thing these people could not escape or so they thought after months of no sighting of their primary two targets.

It was the raid that they last performed that faithful day that the motorcycle came soaring through the parking lot disregarding the flying bullets. The day they had surely thought after twenty-five agents went in only four survived, but later died from their injuries.

The specters with icy green and bloody orbs hunt like vampires in the night. Their empty forms stalk the shadows as they patiently await their next victim; one taking more pleasure in the next killing after the next.

The apartment was said to have two pooled areas of blood on the ground right next to each other. The blood types were discovered to be A and AB. The amount of blood that was there suggests the two should have died. So the fear has set in for the very small amount of agents. These ghosts of princesses await there long slumber. Their poisoned souls do not destroy their hearts as they endlessly roam. Only their voices heard in the night speaking madly.

"These sins I commit I cannot regret..."

"Yes these sins _we_ commit are without regret and the one sin I will never regret is loving you...always..."

These are the dying words of agents who were made to watch their families be murdered before their eyes. Never once did the specters touch the main victim but left them to finish themselves off. They say in their last choking words that these are the thing they say after they get done after they get done slowly ripping through the throats of the innocent family members.

Though they appear heartless the damage is done. Each death they die more as the innocent blood bathes their skin as their hands are ever reminded of the softness of the skin of their younger victims. Their sanity is only so strong but ever losing for their need to punish those who have killed so many of the thirteen. The remaining six are scattered except the two that could be dead.

The battered ghosts haunted with the task of sin.


End file.
